infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Roth (IUCU)
"I really don't like that guy." ''-Alex Roth'' Alex Roth is the childhood best friend of Damian Cullen and Suzie Thompson. When Alex discovers that Damian has a second life, he and Suzie support their friend despite being put in danger, and Alex is not afraid to help out his friends whenever he is needed, especially after Damian goes up against the Black Samurai. Alex Roth is portrayed by RJ Cyler. Biography Early Life Alex was born in 1992 in Herrigan City, and as a child he became best friends with Damian Cullen and Suzie Thompson. Alex would learn that Suzie has feelings for Damian, and he constantly tried to encourage her to confess her feelings, although she never said anything. Best Friend Problems Fazed Out Alex and Suzie choose to spend some time out with Damian looking for jobs, and the three have fun together. At the end of the day, Alex leaves, but is called by Suzie, who tells him that she never told Damian that she had feelings for him. When they try to call Damian, however, they get no answer. The two continue to call Damian, but Alex starts to worry that they are being fazed out. Alex suggests that they visit Damian's father Roger, but he pretends not to know where Damian is. As they leave, Suzie tells Alex that Roger is lying. Getting into Danger Alex and Suzie visit Roger again, and they get him to call Damian, and Roger gets an answer back. Alex and Suzie greet Damian, and he admits to them that he has had a lot going on and that he had something he needed to do. Damian spends some time with Alex and Suzie to make up the time lost, and they spend the entire day together. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Winger, who challenges Damian to fight him. Alex and Suzie are amazed when they see Damian putting up a fight, but run to his aid when he is injured by Winger. Harry Redman then appears and teleports the three to safety, astonishing Alex. Alex is astonished to learn that he is at a Samurai Temple, and he gets Damian to admit the entire truth to them, leaving him amazed that his best friend is a superhero. Escape to Safety As they watch Damian train, Alex persists that Suzie confess her feelings to Damian, but she later returns and tells him that Harry told her not to as he believed she was a "distraction" that could get him killed. Alex later tells Harry that he does not like him. He then admits to Suzie that she knows Damian longer than Harry did, and that she should do what she thinks is right. Alex watches Suzie leave to talk to Damian, but they are caught off-guard by Winger and Black Samurai, who injures Harry, forcing Damian to help Alex and Suzie escape to safety in Herrigan City. Friends Again Damian visits Alex after he has killed Black Samurai, and he apologises for lying to him. Alex forgives him, and then wishes him luck as he sets off on his adventure with Harry. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Damian Cullen- childhood best friend * Suzie Thompson- childhood best friend * Harry Redman- reluctant ally * Roger Cullen Enemies * Winger † * Black Samurai † Appearances * Golden Samurai Notes